Wiki Maintenance/Contributing Card Info
Card Stats Unit cost Unit cost can be seen on the card itself. * Go to Edit unit, tap the card If you previously owned a card, but you evolved or discarded it, you can still find its unit cost on the Collection page. * Go to Collection > Card, tap the card ** Swipe the card image to view its other forms Base stats Base stats are taken from the card's Collection page. * Go to Collection > Card, tap the card ** Swipe the card image to view its other forms Important: The card's stats at level 1 might not be the base stats! This is because when a card is evolved or amalgamated, it carries over some of the stats from the cards used in the evolution or amalgamation. Always get base stats from the Collection page. Max stats Max stats are taken from the card when it has reached its maximum level. Stats are recorded without using any Arcana forced ATK or Arcana strong DEF. There are also certain steps that must be taken when Evolving or Amalgamating to ensure that the card has the right stats. Evolution * Both cards must be at max level * Use Arcana succession when evolving * Do not use any Arcana forced ATK or Arcana strong DEF Amalgamation * If the amalgamation uses evolved cards, the cards must be properly evolved * All cards must be at max level * Do not use any Arcana forced ATK or Arcana strong DEF Awakening * Card must be properly evolved/amalgamated * Card may be at any level Format This wiki uses a specific format to display card stats. Most card stats are displayed as: : Base / Max There are some variations of this for 4★ cards, and cards which may be obtained from both drops and amalgamation. 4★ cards: : 0★ - Base / Max : 1★ - Base / Max : 2★ - Base / Max / 4-card evolution max : 3★ - Base / Max / 8-card evolution max : 4★(H) - Base / 5-card evolution max / 6-card evolution max / 16-card evolution max Cards from drop and amalgamation: : 0★ - Base / Dropped max / Perfect amalgamation max : 1★(H) - Base / Dropped evolution max / Mixed evolution max / Perfect amalgamation max Suggestions There are many ways to evolve a 4★ card. For the purposes of recording information for the wiki, it is suggested to only record the following to prevent the card pages from becoming too cluttered. : 1★ - 2 cards : 2★ - 3 cards (normal) / 4 cards (perfect) : 3★ - 4 cards (normal) / 8 cards (perfect) : 4★(H) - 5 cards (normal) / 6 cards (optimal) / 16 cards (perfect) More information on 5-card, 6-card and 16-card evolutions can be found on the Evolution & Amalgamation page. If you want to contribute level 1 stats or other evolutions that aren't listed above, you can post them in a comment on the card's page. Skills Skill info Skill info can be viewed on the card itself. Min Level Effect is gathered from the card at skill level 1 and Max Level Effect is gathered from the card at skill level 10. * Go to Edit unit, tap the card If you have increased the skill level of a card, you can still view the skill level 1 info on the card's Collection page. * Go to Collection > Card, tap the card Skill Categories are mostly assigned automatically based on the skill text. You can see which categories were chosen in the "Preview" when editing a card. For more details, check the module that assigns the categories. Activation/Proc limit A proc is an activation of a skill. This wiki records the maximum number of times a skill can activate (proc) on its own in a single battle. Activations can be seen on the card itself. * Go to Edit unit, tap the card Activations for previous forms of the card, or previously owned cards may be viewed from the card's Collection page. * Go to Collection > Card, tap the card Availability This describes how the card can be obtained. Some availability statuses have a template that can be used. (Note that Box Summon in the Summon template can be replaced with any section from the Summon page. See also Template:Summon for instructions on using the template.) : Premium Summon : Ultimate Summon : Archwitch Reward : Awakening : Box Summon : Ranking Reward Other availability statuses use links to certain pages. (The Secret Santa link should be replaced with a link to the event where the card is found.) Amalgamation [Santa|[Limited SR Reward]] [Santa|[Limited UR Reward]] Witch Gate Limited Enemy : Amalgamation : [Santa|[Limited SR Reward]] : [Santa|[Limited UR Reward]] : Witch Gate : Limited Enemy Tips General Tips If you are not sure how to format something, check other cards with similar layouts. You can press the Edit button to view the source code. In the Visual Editor, this is located under the options menu. Tooltips Tooltips are text which can be hovered over to display a small pop-up box. For example, the following code produces this result: This is often used for showing stats from different evolutions or different ways of obtaining the card: 4235 / / / : Base / Max Stats: 4235 / / / 6500 / / : Base / Max Stats: 6500 / / Links A link is clickable text that directs you to another page. To make a link to any page on this wiki, enclose the page name in two sets of square brackets. Amalgamation : Amalgamation To display text that is different from the page name, add vertical bar after the page name and the text you want to display. Go to the Amalgamation page : Go to the Amalgamation page To link to an external page not on the wiki, enclose the web address in one set of square brackets. Optionally, you can place a space after the site name to changed the text displayed. Valkyrie Crusade official site :Valkyrie Crusade official site Category:Wiki Maintenance